Aprendiendo a ser padre
by hinatauchiha82
Summary: Si tuvieras que elegir al hombre de tu vida, ¿Lo aceptarias como padre o como algo mas? Historia original de: Yukima-Sensei *SasuHina*
1. Una visita inesperada

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Nota importante: La historia es original de Yukima Sensei, quien me permitió continuarla y por ahora la estoy re editando. Espero que sea de su agrado, tanto de ella como de sus lectores.**_

_**Se aceptan puntos de vista y consejos para mejorar esta preciosa historia.**_

_**Gracias...**_

_**Prologo**_

Era una mañana fría de diciembre, una joven castaña divagaba en sus propios pensamientos. Acaricio con cariño su abultado vientre, esperaba que su bebé naciera por esas fechas. Las calles desiertas de la ciudad daban un aspecto triste a primera vista y ella había pasado la peor navidad de su vida, sumida en la soledad. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a llorar, pero inmediatamente reparo en algo más.

"¡Oh! Dios mío… ¡Se me rompió la fuente!"

-¡Taxi!- Ella hizo la parada y subió rápidamente.

-¿A donde Señora?- Pregunto el hombre.

-De… De prisa, al hospital… Voy a tener a mi bebé…- Las contracciones la tomaron de improviso y el hombre se puso nervioso.

-¡Si! Sujétese…- Arranco el auto pero ya había demasiado tráfico.

-Creo que ya no hay tiempo… ¡Ya va a nacer!- Dijo la joven con la respiración entrecortada. El taxista se estaciono en un callejón y se dispuso a atender el parto.

No sabía qué hacer, la verdad nunca se había hecho cargo de algo tan difícil como eso.

-Todo va a estar bien… Tranquila, puje, puje…- Le alentaba el joven.

-Di-dígame… E- Esta es la primera vez que… Que atiende… ¿Un parto?- El solo se limito a sonreír. Demás esta decir que había visto que su vecina se había encargado de unos cuantos, pero de ahí a que el atendiera uno, estaba más que lejos de su imaginación.

-Ya ve-veo… - Ella continuo en la labor. De repente un llanto le hizo abrir desmesuradamente los ojos. La mujer dio un profundo suspiro y sonrió, mientras unas gruesas lágrimas de felicidad, rodaban por sus mejillas.

-¡Es una niña!- Dijo él, cubriendo a la bebé con su chaqueta.

-¡Quiero verla!- Ella alzo los brazos esperando recibir a su nena. Unos hermosos ojos blancos como las perlas adornaban su carita blanca como la nieve. Tenía muy poco cabello, pero al parecer era negro con destellos azulados.

-Hinata…- La joven menciono su nombre con alegría. "Eres tan hermosa, como él…"

_**Capitulo I**_

_**Cuatro años después…**_

_"Buenos días ciudadanos de Tokio, son las siete de la mañana con diez minutos. A todos aquellos que se quedaron dormidos, les aconsejo que se despierten en este instante y nada más que con "Caballo Dorado" Y el superéxito: "No rompas más mi pobre corazón."_

-¡ITACHI! ¡MALDITO, NO ME HAS DESPERTADO!- Un rubio en bóxer gritaba histérico mientras arrojaba las sabanas de su cama al suelo.

-Oye, te hable más de tres veces y como no me respondiste, te di por muerto…- Dijo un pelinegro con sobrada ironía, asomándose por la puerta.

-¿Que me diste por muerto? ¿Tu? ¡Imbécil!- Él se acercó amenazadoramente hacia el joven.

-Naruto, deja de pelear y arréglate, se nos hará tarde y aun no hemos desayunado…- Dijo un tercero, que al parecer tenia la misma edad que el de los ojos azules.

-¡Teme, tu tampoco te tomaste la molestia de avisarme!- Menciono herido en su orgullo.

-¡Hmp! ¡No soy tu niñera!- Sasuke estaba de malas.

-Amargado…- Dijo en un susurro apenas audible. -Vale, me apresurare…- Se dio media vuelta y camino hacia el baño, tal vez una ducha con agua fría le bajaría el coraje que le hicieron pasar sus hermanos.

Se tomaron su tiempo para desayunar y platicar antes de irse a realizar sus respectivas diligencias.

-Sasuke, he oído que te han ofrecido una beca en el extranjero. ¿La aceptaras?- Itachi estaba interesado en el futuro de su hermano.

-No…- Respondió tajantemente.

-Pero es tu oportunidad… Podrías estudiar…- El no término porque fue interrumpido.

-¡Ya te dije que no!- Sasuke lo miro seriamente.

-¡Vale! Está bien…- Itachi suspiro cansado, era cierto que cuando Sasuke decía "No", era un "No" rotundo, así que desistió de seguir preguntando, por el momento.

-Deberías hacerlo Teme, tienes mucho talento para el piano, pero bueno, eres un amargado… Así que no lo harás, ¿me equivoco?- El rubio aparto la vista del joven que lo miraba molesto y la dirigió hacia la televisión de la sala, que estaba encendida.

-¡Hmp! – Pareciera que con esas palabras le hubiera dicho: "No, no te equivocas."

Ellos continuaron comiendo sin mediar palabra alguna. Solo el ruido de los cubiertos rompía el silencio de vez en cuando.

-Naruto, encontré esto en tu habitación- Le dijo Itachi mientras le mostraba una boleta de calificaciones. En ella estaban puros cincos marcados con rojo.

-¡Ay! Eso es privado Itachi. Deberías respetar las cosas personales de los demás…- Dijo con temblor en su voz.

De pronto el timbre de la casa sonó. El joven suspiro aliviado, lo había salvado la campana.

-¡Zafo!- Dijo inmediatamente.

-¡Zafo!- Le siguió el pelinegro menor.

Naruto y Sasuke le habían ganado la partida, ya se las cobraría después.

-Ya voy…- Suspiro con desgano, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Lentamente la abrió.

-Buenos días... ¿En que le puedo ayudar?- Se le hizo extraño que no hubiera nadie allí, se molesto.

"¡Malditos chiquillos!" Pensó que probablemente eran los hijos de sus vecinos, haciendo sus travesuras de costumbre. Miro a ambos lados del pasillo.

No había nadie.

Bufo molesto y cerró la puerta de golpe. Al pasar por la sala, vio que una niña estaba sentada en uno de los sillones. El pasó y la vio como si nada.

-¡Hola niña!- Saludo y continuo andando hacia el comedor. El de súbito volteo y la quijada le cayo al suelo, casi a punto estuvo de sufrir un infarto al creer que se trataba de un fantasma.

-¡Ho-hola!- Dijo ella sonriendo.

-¿Quien eres tu? ¿Como entraste aquí?- Él se quedo viéndola, sin creerse la visión.

-¡Puerta!- Le contesto mientras señalaba a la entrada. Se había colado hacia el interior del departamento mientras que Itachi buscaba a los causantes de la "broma". Tímidamente le extendió un sobre y él se apresuró a tomarlo en las manos para leer su contenido.

La carta decía así:

"Muchachos:

Sé que lo que voy a pedirles les será imposible de creer, pero se los suplico, piénselo...

La pequeña que esta frente a ustedes es mi hija, Hinata. Al parecer, me han detectado una extraña enfermedad y solo me quedan unos cuantos días de vida.

No deseo que ella se quede sola en el mundo...

Recurrí a su ayuda, pues no se quien podría ser el padre… ¿Recuerdan la fiesta de Temari? ¿Que amanecimos en una posición un tanto extraña? De ese "idilio" resulte embarazada... Han pasado cuatro largos años y sé que no hay excusa.

También sé que lo primero que trataran de hacer es una prueba de ADN... Pero seria una perdida de tiempo y dinero, pues ella heredo mi enfermedad y su sangre esta alterada, por lo cual, eso no serviría de nada para descubrir a quien corresponde la paternidad. Por favor cuiden de ella, protéjanla y perdónenme. Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi... ¡Les deseo lo mejor!

Tenten."

Al terminar de leer, dejo caer la hoja de papel al suelo. Miro a la niña con ternura, ella podría ser su hija, de él y de la mujer que más había amado en la vida. Él se acercó y abrazo a la hermosa niña. "La cuidare Tenten... La cuidare..." Se repetía mentalmente.

-¿Que es esto?- Preguntaron un rubio y un pelinegro al unísono, pues al ver que se tardaba el mayor en regresar, se preocuparon por él. Ellos observaron detenidamente a Itachi y después dirigieron su vista a la chiquilla.

-¡Maldito PEDOFILO!- El rubio golpeo al muchacho y le arrebato a la niña. -¡Tranquila! Yo te protegeré!- La niña reía a causa de la actitud de aquellos varones.

-¡Devuélveme a mi pequeña!- Grito el mayor muy molesto por la actitud de su hermano.

-Itachi, sabía yo que eras un desquiciado, ¿pero esto? ¡Pervertido! ¡Pedófilo!- El siguió insultándolo.

-Dofilo... Pe... ¿Pedófilo?- Ella rio, al parecer se divertía de lo lindo.

-Ya veo...- Menciono Sasuke. -Hinata...- La niña volteo al escuchar su nombre. -¿Sabes llegar a tu casa?- Pregunto el moreno.

-¡Sasuke! No pensaras que...- Dijo Naruto, un tanto sorprendido, dejando a Hinata en el sofá.

-¡No! Ninguno de nosotros ni siquiera va a pensar en quedársela. Tenten ha de creer que somos tan estúpidos para tragarnos semejante cuento... Además, ¿que se esta creyendo? ¿Que va a venir cuando quiera y pedirnos nuestra ayuda? Eso solo lo hace una inte...-El ya no pudo continuar, pues Itachi le había dado un puñetazo en el rostro.

-¡Imbécil! ¿Crees que ella jugaría con algo tan serio como esto? Además, yo ya tome mi decisión, me quedare con ella sea o no mi hija.- Dijo terminantemente.

-¡Hmp! Eres un idiota, me das vergüenza. Humillarte por una mujer que te dejo a la primera oportunidad... ¡Yo me largo!- Sasuke se dio media vuelta y se alejó de allí.

-Sasuke...- El rubio miro a su hermano que arrojaba la carta hecha bolita al suelo. Curioso la levanto y lentamente comenzó a desarrugarla para evitar romperla. Cuando lo hubo hecho comenzó a leerla. Sus ojos brillaron y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

-¡Es mía!- Naruto dijo con voz firme.

-¿Que dices?- Cuestiono el mayor de ellos tres.

-¡Es mi hija!- Corrió y la alzo por los aires.

Hinata reía felizmente.

-¡Tarado! ¡Suelta a MI hija!- Itachi trato de quitársela y comenzaron a pelear por la niña.

Desde la puerta de la cocina, Sasuke miraba la escena con un deje de tristeza. Las lágrimas que derramaba le nublaron la vista, mientras un pensamiento le cruzo la mente.

"Una hija de Tenten y posiblemente...mía"

En una habitación se encontraban los tres jóvenes frente a la pequeña niña de cuatro años, quien los veía con sus ojitos aperlados muy abiertos y presta a escuchar la historia que le iba a contar el mayor de ellos.

-"En un hermoso Reino, hace muchos, muchos, muchos años… Siglos, décadas, milenios…- Comenzó el pelinegro y el rubio casi se arrancaba el cabello de la desesperación.

-¡Joder! Itachi solo tienes que leerle el cuento…- Dijo tratando de arrebatarle el libro de Química Cuántica, que en ese momento se había convertido en un improvisado "Libro de Historias Infantiles".

-Vale, ya lo sé…- El joven volvió acomodarse en el sillón. El continuo luego de verificar que no sería interrumpido por ninguno de sus dos hermanos menores.

-En un Reino alejado de la sociedad, vivía un Príncipe, al que todos conocían como: "El Príncipe Hielito", pero ese no era su verdadero nombre… - El moreno no pudo evitar reír ante lo que se le acababa de venir a la mente.

-¿De que te ríes, tarado?- Pregunto el ojiazul cruzándose de brazos, mientras que el otro bufaba molesto, de seguro ya se le había ocurrido una de sus locas ideas.

-Este Príncipe Hielito, era un gruñón y su pueblo temblaba cuando amanecía un nuevo día, pues siempre estaba de mal humor, su nombre era Sasuke. Él estaba casado con una hermosa Princesa de ojos azules y cabellos rubios. Su amplia sonrisa iluminaba todo el Reino y por eso se le llamaba "Princesa Solecito". Su nombre era Naruto… - Itachi no midió sus palabras y sus hermanos le lanzaron unas miradas asesinas.

-¡Maldito! ¡Yo te castro! – El rubio comenzó a corretear al mayor por todo el departamento rompiendo cosas en el acto, sin reparar en que el tercer joven se había llevado a la niña a su habitación.

-¡Tranquila! Itachi y Naruto son un par de dementes por naturaleza.- La dejo en la cama y él se sentó a su lado. Un ruido se escucho desde la sala y el rubio comenzó a gritar desesperadamente.

-¡Mi Nintendo Wii! ¡Pagaras caro, Itachi!- Grito el hiperactivo muchacho, mientras continuaba la persecución.

-¡Fue un accidente! Además, ¿quien te manda arrojármelo?- Le respondió el otro.

Continuaron haciendo destrozos, pero Sasuke y la pequeña no le dieron importancia al asunto.

-Cuento… Me puedes leed e cuento, ¿Pincipe Hielitop?- Pregunto ella con una tierna sonrisa, haciendo que el chico se sonrojara.

En ese momento habían ingresado los otros dos jóvenes a la recamara y habían escuchado como le había llamado la pequeña a su hermano; no pudiendo contener las carcajadas.

-¡Pri-principe Hielito!- Dijo el pelinegro mayor, mientras se retorcía de la risa. En cuanto a Sasuke, tenía el ceño fruncido y se limito a salir del lugar.

-¡Vale, vale! Al parecer el "Príncipe Hielito" se ha molestado… ¿Quieres que termine de leerte el cuento?- Se dirigió a la pequeña niña, recogiendo el libro que yacía en el suelo, porque su hermano lo había arrojado antes de irse.

-¡Si!- Respondió ella alegremente, a lo que él solo se limito a sonreír.

-¡Bien! Lejos de allí, se encontraba un Príncipe apuesto, fuerte, inteligente, en fin… ¡Todo un Adonis! Su nombre era Itachi.- Comenzó el relato, haciendo énfasis en las maravillosas y extraordinarias características de su personaje.

-¿Mapachi?- Pregunto un tanto sorprendida.

-¿MAPACHI?... ¡Y tu burlándote de Sasuke!- Dijo Naruto riéndose de su hermano mayor.

-Pincipe Cholesitop, no…- La chiquilla lo miraba con un deje de molestia.

-¿Decías?- Pregunto Itachi mientras soltaba una sonora carcajada.

-¡Maldito!- Naruto entrecerró los ojos e hizo una mueca de disgusto, alzando su puño amenazadoramente en contra de Itachi.

Detrás de la puerta, Sasuke esbozo una ligera sonrisa. La verdad, ninguno de ellos se esperaba algo como esto.

_**Continuara...**_

_**¿Algún review?**_


	2. Buscando una NIÑERA

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Nota importante: La historia original pertenece a Yukima Sensei.**_

_**Capitulo II**_

_La luz del día se filtraba por las ventanas de la habitación, iluminando a cuatro siluetas recostadas en el suelo._

_Eran tres jóvenes muy atractivos y una bellísima mujer…_

_Ella fue la primera en despertar, pero al intentar incorporarse, sintió un peso en su brazo derecho que se lo impidió._

_Se tallo los ojos con la mano que tenia libre y lentamente los abrió._

_Casi se desmayo cuando vio que no se encontraba sola, detuvo al mínimo sus movimientos para no despertar a sus compañeros. _

_Frente a ella estaba un rubio que en ese momento sonreía, probablemente tenía un agradable sueño, detrás de este, un chico de cabello negro y largo dormía boca arriba. De repente sintió la presencia de alguien más, quien la tenía asida de la cintura con fuerza. Al descubrir de quien se trataba, sonrió para sí misma, pues si mal no recordaba, ese que la abrazaba; el día anterior le había gritado que no la quería ni en pintura._

_Cuando se dio cuenta de la situación en que estaban, se llevo una sorpresa._

_Todos estaban desnudos._

_"¿Que hemos hecho?" Pensó angustiada._

Dos jóvenes se encontraban observando a una pequeña ojiperla, que dormía plácidamente sobre una enorme cama. Hinata abrazaba tiernamente un zorrito de felpa, que al parecer le gustaba mucho.

-¿Siguen ahí? Deberías alistarte Naruto y tu, Itachi para tu trabajo.- Dijo Sasuke muy molesto, pero aun así no pudo evitar las ganas de estar con ellos y esperar a que la niña despertara.

-¿Ya despertó?- El rubio estaba impaciente.

-No…- Respondió su hermano mayor.

-¿Y ahora?- Era una forma de fastidiar muy usada por el.

-No…- Y estaba funcionando, como siempre.

-¿Y que tal ahora?- Naruto no iba a desistir tan fácilmente.

-¡Que no! ¡Y a ver si dejas de estar chi… molestando!- Grito enfurecido el pelinegro.

-¡Vale! Hina-chan, despierta quiero jugar…- El ojiazul comenzó a darle unos suaves golpecitos en el hombro para despertarla. Sasuke frunció el ceño, realmente necesitaba averiguar quién de todos los allí presentes era el adulto.

Después de un silencio momentáneo, Sasuke hablo y ellos lo vieron detenidamente.

-Le he pedido de favor a la vecina que se quede a cuidarla…- Dijo fríamente. -¡ No! No me vean así, ustedes no van a faltar a sus actividades por quedarse aquí.- El joven no se intimido con las miradas que le lanzaron sus hermanos.

-¿Pero tú de qué vas, Sasuke-teme? Hina-chan no la conoce, será una extraña para ella y…- Naruto trato de exponer sus razones, pero fue interrumpido por el joven.

-Dobe, tú también eres un extraño para ella, te recuerdo que hace apenas dos días que está con nosotros. Eso no quiere decir que ya eres un perfecto conocido para Hinata…- Esto le rompió el corazón a Naruto.

-Lamento ir en contra de tu teoría hermanito… Pero las personas como NARUTO Y YO, tenemos algo así como un imán de niños. Sobre todo con los indefensos, por lo tanto nos toman cariño en el primer segundo. La confianza que nuestras miradas inspiran, la felicidad que les transmitimos con una sonrisa, la valentía en nuestros actos… ¡Sasuke, deja de ignorarme!- El moreno no le hizo caso mientras se salía por la puerta. Una tierna voz lo paró en seco.

-Hielitop…- Sasuke volteo y se le quedo viendo a la pequeña quien se tallo los ojitos para acostumbrarlos a la luz. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, esa forma de despertar le recordó a Tenten.

-Teme, Hina-chan te ha hablado… Responde…- Le insto el rubio.

La voz de Naruto lo despertó de su ensoñación, él se dio la vuelta. No quería verla, no lo soportaría, no quería sufrir más.

-Los espero abajo, Hinata vendrá una señora a cuidarte, así que compórtate…- Sin más abandono el lugar.

-¡Yo lo mato! ¿Como se atreve a hablarle así a mi pequeña?- Itachi estaba a punto de seguir a Sasuke y darle de puñetazos en su linda cara, hasta que necesitara cirugía plástica para recuperarla, cuando sintió que alguien lo había sujetado de la manga de su pijama.

-Mapachi-kun, tengo hambre…- Ambos jóvenes le sonrieron tiernamente.

-Vale, iré a preparar el desayuno. Dobe sirve de algo, baña a Hina-chan y arréglala.- Dijo mientras que Naruto le lanzo una mirada asesina. Sin embargo, cargo a la pequeña, la cual estaba entretenida acariciando las marcas que este tenía en las mejillas.

-¡Cholesitop!- Rio la niña. Él sonrió, algo en su interior le decía que ella había llegado a cambiar la vida de él y sus hermanos. Además deseaba con todo su corazón ser el padre de esa pequeña.

_En una cafetería lejos de allí…_

Un grupo de adolescentes, se encontraban sentados en una de las mesas del lugar. Pero cada uno estaba metido en su propio mundo.

Un chico rubio llamado Deidara trataba de escapar de las directas "insinuaciones" de un pelirrojo que respondía al nombre de Sasori. Otro de ellos se encontraba contando un fajo de billetes, mientras un chico de cabello naranja lo miraba de reojo, haciendo notar su aburrimiento. Había además, un chico que estaba hincado rezando, era un religioso exagerado.

-Hidan, ya cambia de posición, desde que llegamos sigues en lo mismo…- Dijo Pain que dejo de ver a su amigo contar el dinero y había puesto sus ojos en el otro, pues se le hacía demasiado tiempo lo que estaba durando en esa postura.

No hubo respuesta, aparte de que los demás ni se dieron por enterados.

Uno de ellos estaba dormido sobre la mesa, traía puesta una máscara. Deidara se apresuró a lanzarle un balde de agua fría.

-¡Ay! Bueno, ¿pero que me quieren matar?- Pregunto el joven, quien se incorporo buscando a los culpables.

-Tobi, has dormido bastante, además llegaste tarde… ¡Deberías agradecer que no te despertáramos desde hace buen rato!- Le dio la espalda y camino hacia su silla, dejando el balde aun lado de la mesa.

-¡Vale!- Dijo rascándose la cabeza.- ¡Ustedes no entienden que mi trabajo requiere de todo mi tiempo!- Dijo en un tono molesto.

-¿Trabajo?- Pain pregunto, alzando una ceja.

-¡Así es!- Se levanto y lo dijo muy orgulloso, poniendo las manos en la cintura.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Qué clase de trabajo?- Sasori aun no se lo podía creer.

-¡Niñera!- Dijo al fin.

-¿NIÑERA?- Los demás dejaron de lado lo que estaban haciendo, además de Hidan quien nunca dejaba sus rezos y lo vieron sorprendidos, eso sí que era extraño.

-Sí, así es- Él se sentó y comenzó a relatarles los hechos de una semana atrás, aproximadamente.

_"EI iba caminando por el Campus de la Universidad, pensando en cómo seguir molestando al tarado de Deidara y a uno que otro de sus amigos. De repente vio que un rubio huía de algo o alguien y choco contra él. El chico le pidió disculpas y se le hizo raro, porque ninguno le había pedido nunca disculpas. Sobre todo sus compañeros, quienes no soportaban sus bromas y lo maltrataban._

_El de los ojos azules reanudo su carrera y detrás de este venia un chico de cabello negro. Los vio pasar de uno en uno, pero no solo eran ellos dos, pues también iba un chico de cabello castaño con unas extrañas marcas rojas en las mejillas. _

_Tobi sonrió, a pesar de que ese trío eran de Preparatoria, se daban el lujo de hacer destrozos y desmanes en terrenos Universitarios. El suspiro, pues si bien era cierto, en ese lugar se le permitía entrar a quien sea, pero estaba prohibido lo que aquellos estaban haciendo. _

_Travesuras._

_Pronto sintió como la adrenalina hacia presa de su ser, pues él siempre se había comportado como un niño y no quería crecer, no deseaba ser adulto ni mucho menos tener responsabilidades como por ejemplo, tener una familia. Por eso aquellas acciones tan simples y a la vez tontas, le gustaban. Le hacían sentir que aun tenía la libertad que tuvo cuando era niño._

_Sin pensarlo y por más tonto que le pareciera comenzó a seguir a esos tres, le habían llamado la atención. Vio que ellos se dirigían la parada de autobuses. Como su automóvil estaba cerca de allí, se subió y encendió el motor y espero a ver que iban a hacer._

_El trio espero por un coche que se aproximaba lentamente hacia donde ellos estaban. El conductor, un joven de cabello negro y largo, les hizo una seña para que subieran._

_Cuando se alejaron, el trato de seguirlos lo más cerca posible para no perderlos de vista._

_Después de unos minutos, llegaron a un edificio de departamentos lujosos._

_Los cuatro muchachos se bajaron del vehículo y salieron corriendo al interior del lugar, paso más de media hora y él se sintió desilusionado, al no ver rastro de ellos._

_Hasta que los vio salir, pero en esta ocasión el mayor de ellos llevaba un pequeño bulto en los brazos. Corrieron hasta el parque que estaba enfrente, allí bajo los árboles había unas mesas y ellos tomaron asiento. Después de esto, comenzaron a llegar varias chicas y señoras de diferente edades._

_El rubio tomo un cuaderno, mientras que el castaño cargaba a la niña. Los dos pelinegros se pusieron a ambos lados del ojiazul. Era una fila larga, que daba la vuelta a la manzana. Con pasos indecisos decidió ir a preguntar el porqué de esa concentración._

_-Disculpe señorita… ¿Podría decirme para que están formadas?- La chica acomodándose las gafas le lanzo una mirada de desprecio._

_-¡Es para el trabajo!- Respondió molesta y le dio la espalda para comenzar con la faena de estar presentable._

_El ya no le pregunto, pues al parecer si lO volvía a hacer corría el riesgo de resultar herido. De pronto se fijo en un cartel que estaba sobre la mesa. _

_"SE SOLICITA NIÑERA, INFORMES AQUÍ" _

_El joven comenzó a formar una sonrisa que después se convirtió en una sonora carcajada, tanto así, que los entrevistadores escucharon a la perfección._

_Tobi observo a un chico de cabello negro de porte frio y altivo. "Uchiha Sasuke" Sin duda lo reconocía. _

_Recordó que entre él y su primo Neji, hubo una fuerte discusión que hizo que las familias Uchiha y Hyuuga se distanciaran. _

_A pesar de que su padre pertenecía la familia Hyuuga y su madre a la familia Uchiha. _

_-¿Tobi?- Pregunto uno de los pelinegros._

_-Itachi-san, buenas tardes… Sasuke-san, Naruto-san y…- Él se quedo con el saludo en el aire._

_-Inuzuka Kiba y ella es Hinata- Dijo el castaño quitado de la pena._

_-Me alegro de verlos nuevamente…- El meso sus cabellos negros y sonrió a los ahí presentes. Todos respondieron con una inclinación de cabeza, excepto Sasuke que le dio la espalda para después cruzarse de brazos. " ¡Que grosero!" Pensó Tobi. Sabía que él no lo había perdonado, pues su decisión de no apoyar a ninguna de las dos familias, le había afectado sobremanera._

_-¿Y para que has venido?- Pregunto Naruto intrigado._

_-Yo… Este… Vine por el trabajo…-Dijo en voz baja para no ser oído por todos, pero no sirvió de nada, ya que el rubio lo grito a viva voz, haciendo que los demás se enteraran de la situación._

_-Interesante…- Dijo el pelinegro mayor, cosa que no le agrado a Naruto pues Itachi solo se comportaba seriamente cuando había momentos críticos o por lo menos, cuando sabia que algo malo pasaría._

_-¿Pero que acaso no sabes que el trabajo es de niñera? Repite conmigo, NI-ÑE-RA…- Le dijo el ojiazul, mientras le señalaba las letras que estaban en el cartel._

_-Sí, lo sé… Pero yo…- El titubeo._

_-¡Fórmate!- Lo interrumpió Itachi._

_-¿He?- Tobi lo miro extrañado… De verdad le estaban dando la oportunidad?_

_-¡Vale! Fórmate y espera, hasta que llegue tu turno.- Naruto, repitió amablemente las palabras de su hermano mayor. _

_-¡Si!- El joven corrió y se situó detrás de la pelirroja enojona, mientras que ellos empezaron con las entrevistas._

_Después de varias horas, ya solo faltaban dos aspirantes._

_-Si me gustan los niños, he sido niñera desde hace mucho tiempo…- Decía una pelirroja que miraba de reojo a Sasuke con cierto nerviosismo._

_-¿Desde cuándo?- Pregunto __é__l fríamente, mientras que Naruto tachaba a las diez últimas mujeres que habían pasado por allí. Kiba se durmió en el césped a la refrescante sombra de un enorme árbol, acompañado de Hinata._

_-Pues… Desde hace dos meses…- Confeso bajando la vista avergonzada._

_-¡Siguiente!- Dijo Itachi, haciéndole una seña al rubio para que la borrara de la lista._

_-¡Espera! Yo…- Karin, que así se llamaba la joven pelirroja se llevo angustiada las manos al pecho, pues estaban a punto de rechazarla, y era lo que menos quería, pues el motivo de soportar una chiquilla era más fuerte: Estar cerca de Sasuke-kun._

_-El que sigue- Grito el pelinegro, mientras ella se alejaba llorando._

_-Yo, esto… Soy el siguiente…- Dijo el chico de cabello negro._

_-¿Tobi?- Todos le dirigieron miradas de incredulidad. No por el hecho de que ellos le habían dicho que se formara, sino que él, en contra de todo pronóstico estaba allí delante de sus primos._

_-¿Nombre?- Pregunto Sasuke con indiferencia._

_-¡No te pases!- Naruto volteo a ver al chico, de verdad que no necesitaba hacer esa pregunta, de sobra lo conocían._

_-No te metas, dobe… ¿Nombre?- Le dijo al rubio viéndolo con malas maneras, para después fijar su vista en el interesado._

_-Hyuuga Obito- Respondió tranquilamente._

_-¿Edad y ocupación?- volvió a preguntar._

_-¡Tengo veinte años y soy estudiante!- Él no estaba seguro por qué le hacían esas preguntas, después de todo, ¿a quien le importaba? Él se limito a contestar, pues el Uchiha se estaba poniendo en muy tenso._

_- Porque quieres el trabajo?- Naruto vio a Sasuke con molestia, aunque esas preguntas eran necesarias, él lo estaba haciendo de mala manera y hasta sintió pena por el pobre Tobi, él era un buen chico._

_-Porque… Bueno, me agradan los niños… Creo…- A punto estuvo de responder: ¡Porque me gustan las travesuras y necesito cómplices para realizarlas! Se abstuvo de dejarse ir de la lengua y sonrió._

_-Ya veo… ¡Siguiente!- El joven pelinegro se cruzo de brazos y cerró los ojos. De Plano el tipo no era Santo de su devoción._

_-Por favor, déjenme intentarlo…- Tobi sintió un golpe desconsolador y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Naruto e Itachi lo vieron con cierto desazón, el realmente deseaba ese trabajo._

_-He dicho… ¡Siguiente!- Los ojos negros de Sasuke se clavaron con indiferencia en su ser. _

_Kiba se despertó debido a que Hinata le estaba halando las mejillas y los parpados. Él se levanto y la llevo de la mano hacia donde estaban los otros jóvenes._

_-Tobi, si tuvieras que cuidar a Hina-chan, ¿como lo harías?- Itachi no se andaba con rodeos. El dudo un momento pues a Sasuke no le gusto mucho la idea que digamos._

_-¿Que crees que estás haciendo, tarado?- Le pregunto este con molestia a su hermano mayor._

_-¡Te recuerdo que la entrevista la estamos realizando todos!- Le contesto tajantemente. El pelinegro menor les dio la espalda y se alejó, recargándose en un árbol y viendo de lejos a los allí reunidos._

_Tobi lo miro unos cuantos minutos, la pregunta que le hiciera el Uchiha le tomo por sorpresa. No dijo nada más y corriendo, abandono el lugar. Todos se quedaron estupefactos. Sasuke sonrió triunfante, al fin se había deshecho de ese inmaduro._

_De repente vieron que el chico regreso después de una corta ausencia, tenía una mueca de felicidad dibujada en el rostro. Debido a su posición, parecía que ocultaba algo, lentamente se acercó a Hinata y ella le observo extrañada._

_-Hina-chan, ¿quieres que te presente un amigo?- Él le pregunto amistosamente y ella asintió alegremente. El chico saco lo que ocultaba, era una máscara naranja y se la puso.-Yo soy Tobi, ¿quieres ser mi amiga?- La pequeña rio a causa de la forma tan agradable y graciosa de ser del chico. Por lo que Sasuke bufo molesto, él no podía competir con algo como eso._

_-¡Vale! Ya tenemos al candidato…- Dijo Naruto arrojando el cuaderno y sin querer golpeando a Kiba en la cabeza, que cayó al suelo desmayado. Debió haber usado uno de pasta suave, pero al rubio le gustaban los de cubierta parecida a los libros._

_-¡Hmp!- Sasuke vio con molestia a sus hermanos y a Tobi, que en ese momento corrían a auxiliar al castaño, mientras que la pequeña picoteaba al desmayado en la nariz con una varita de madera._

-¡Y así fue como conseguí el empleo! Y por eso llegue tarde, porque me quede jugando con Hina-chan…- Dijo Tobi con autosuficiencia. Pero ninguno le estaba prestando atención.

-¡HAGANME CASO!- Realmente deseaba saber desde cuando comenzaron a ignorarle.

-¡Vaya! Fue un día bastante movido, ¿no lo crees Hina-chan?- Pregunto el rubiales.

-¡Cholesitop!-Él sonrió al ver a esa pequeña, aunque hubiera deseado ser el padre de Hinata, el de sobra sabía que no lo era. Cualquiera que los viera juntos lo podía deducir a simple vista.

El suspiro, aun así ella era su hija, al igual que los Uchiha eran sus hermanos.

Recordó como había cambiado tan drásticamente su apellido, de Uzumaki a Uchiha.

_Fue adoptado por esta familia y él había aceptado gustoso, creció a su lado como uno más de estos. No se arrepentía, pues siempre deseo el calor de un hogar. Su madre murió en el parto y cuando contaba con cinco años su padre se suicido. Minato había dejado a su hijo al cuidado de Uchiha Fugaku, su mejor amigo. Él no fue una carga para ellos puesto que había heredado una cuantiosa fortuna, pero no todo fue "miel sobre hojuelas", a los pocos años fallecieron los padres de sus hermanos en un accidente aéreo. Creyó que era su mala suerte la que se había cernido sobre esa familia y trato de huir, pero Itachi lo impidió._

_-Somos una familia, Naruto-kun…- Dijo el joven adolescente, sus ojos azules derramaban lagrimas de alegría y sonrió, agradeciendo a Dios de que nunca le haya dejado solo y por haberle obsequiado a esos dos chicos que más que sus amigos, ellos eran sus hermanos._

Lentamente volvió a la realidad.

-¡Ya es hora de dormir!- Dijo mientras levantaba las sabanas para acostar a Hinata, que ya traía puesta su pijama.

-Si…- Asintió la pequeña niña.

-Buenas noches, Hina-chan…- Le dijo el rubio.

-¡Si, Cholesitop!- La pequeña lo miro con cariño.

Le dio su zorrito y espero a que el sueño la venciera.

No tardo en caer rendida en los brazos de Morfeo y sin dudarlo, Naruto le plasmo un tierno beso en la frente.

Desde la puerta unos ojos lo miraban incrédulos.

-Se canso muy rápido- Observo el Uchiha mayor.

-Si, bueno… Es hora de que nos vayamos a dormir nosotros también.- Dijo Naruto y apago la luz de la habitación, donde dormía la pequeña.

-Por cierto… ¿Sasuke sigue investigando el paradero de Tenten?- Pregunto el rubio.

-Si, es preferible a que este buscando un orfanato para Hinata…- Él se llevo la mano a la barbilla.

-Parece que no la ha perdonado…- Naruto se detuvo frente a su habitación.

-Jamás lo hará, si había alguien a quien Sasuke respetara, ese alguien era Tenten… Pero cuando ella se fue, el definitivamente olvido el sentimiento de amor.- Dijo Itachi cruzándose de brazos.

-Vale es mejor no remover recuerdos del pasado. Ahora lo más importante es Hinata.- Apunto el ojiazul.

-Si, así es…- El suspiro, recordando a cierta castaña que le había robado el corazón.

_**Continuara…**_

¡Hola! Disculpen el retraso, se me presento algo y pues… ¡Lo siento!

_**Yukima- Sensei: Gracias, me halaga mucho que te guste, espero que si se esté adaptando a tu idea original. **_

_**I LOve anime-jOiia: Disculpa la tardanza, pero allí están esos capítulos.**_

_**Kasumi Hotaru: Gracias a Yukima Sensei.**_

_**Kamiri Hatake: Yo también.**_

_**Hinata-Kuran: Si, me da mucha tristeza que luego dejen tan buenos fics a medias, si vieras, me hace llorar mucho Jojojo...**_

_**!Saludos!**_


	3. Al Zoologico

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Nota importante: La historia original es propiedad de Yukima Sensei, quien me permitió continuarla.**_

_**Capitulo III**_

Eran las siete de la mañana cuando despertó Itachi, ese día era domingo y tenia planeado llevar a la pequeña Hina-chan al Zoológico.

A su llegada todo había cambiado radicalmente, aunque Sasuke seguía siendo el mismo.

Se levanto de la cama y fue a darse una ducha. Mientras caminaba rumbo al baño, no soporto la tentación de asomarse a la habitación de la niña. En el suelo acostado, estaba Naruto tirando baba, al parecer se había dormido leyéndole el cuento del "Príncipe Hielito y la Princesita Solecito" ¿Acaso habría mencionado al guapísimo Príncipe Itachi? Lo dudaba… Miro a Hinata, que dormía tranquilamente, abrazando a ese zorrito tan extraño.

Cuidadosamente cerró la puerta y se alejó de allí.

Abrió las llaves de la regadera y comenzó a bañarse, eso si que era relajante. Inmerso estaba en sus pensamientos, cuando de repente el agua tibia comenzó a salir extremadamente caliente, que digo caliente, hirviendo.

Algún gracioso había tirado de la cadena del retrete.

-¡Maldición! ¡Te voy a matar!- Grito enfurecido. Halo la cortina con un movimiento rápido y a punto estuvo de golpear al culpable. Pero se detuvo a escasos centímetros al reconocer a una pequeña de cabellos azulados; quien lo miraba con sus ojitos aperlados abiertos de par en par. "Mapachi se 'nojo conmigo" Fue lo que pensó y se soltó llorando.

-No, no Hina-chan, no llores…- Dijo el pelinegro, agarrando una toalla y cubriéndose. Salió y trato de acercarse a la niña para consolarla, pero ella le rehuía como un gatito asustado.

-¡Cholesitop, Hielitop!- La niña gritaba pidiendo la protección de Naruto y Sasuke.

En las otras habitaciones, despertaron sobresaltados dos jóvenes. Escucharon a lo lejos que Hinata les llamaba y además estaba llorando. Creyendo que se había golpeado o algo peor, corrieron hacia donde ella estaba. Cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Itachi en esa extraña posición, cubierto con una simple toalla y a la pequeña, debajo de la mesa.

-¡PEDOFILOOO! ¿Que le trataste de hacer a mi hija?- Corrió Naruto a darle un puñetazo al desprevenido joven.

-¡Espera! ¿De que hablas?- Itachi a duras penas logro esquivar el golpe pero al hacerlo la toalla cayo al suelo, afortunadamente Hinata estaba cubriéndose con sus manitas los ojos.

-¡Enfermo!- Grito Sasuke, mientras le daba un soberano puntapié en el trasero a su hermano mayor, quien corrió en cueros a su habitación.

-¡Ni siquiera saben que es lo que paso!- Grito mientras se retiraba.

-¿Que no? Ahora que salga… ¡Lo voy a castrar!- El ojiazul se cruzo de brazos enojado.

Sasuke se metió debajo de la mesa y vio a la pequeña que lloraba desconsoladamente.

-¿Hina-chan?- Dijo tratando de ser cálido y tierno, algo de por si difícil. Eso no se le daba, pero sintió algo en su corazón, después de todo ella podría ser su hija.

-¿Hie-hielitop?- Pregunto quitándose las manos de la carita.

-Sasuke, pregúntale que paso…- Le sugirió Naruto.

-¡Hmp!- No tenia que decírselo, acaso no se había dado por enterado ese idiota.

-Solo fue una simple…- No continuo, pues Hinata abrazo a Sasuke, quien se sorprendió con el gesto de la niña. Naruto no lo admitió pero se sintió celoso de su amigo.

-A ver, ¿que ocurrió?- Le pregunto el pelinegro, mientras le mesaba los cabellos con delicadeza.

-¡Mapachi, se nojo conmigo y me grito, yo me asuste mucho!- Naruto no espero a que terminara, se alejó y entro a la habitación de Itachi, donde se oyó que estaban discutiendo seguido de ruidos de cosas que se rompían al caerse.

-¡Y no quiero que le vuelvas a gritar a Hina-chan! Si no, te mato maldito…- Grito el joven, después de salir y sacudirse las manos con autosuficiencia.

La mañana paso sin relevancia, Itachi no salió de su cuarto y Naruto, estaba serio. Mientras Sasuke y Hinata miraban divertidos la televisión.

De repente el pelinegro se quedo dormido y Naruto comenzó a lavar los trastos. La niña se levanto y salió rumbo a la habitación del Uchiha mayor.

Allí estaba el, muy pensativo, acostado sobre la cama mirando el techo. En el suelo estaba tirado el televisor y varias cosas más, parecía que un huracán había pasado por allí.

El ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que unos orbes perlados lo miraban con mucho ahínco.

-¿Mapachi?- Pregunto Hinata tímidamente.

-¿Huh?- El giro la cabeza hacia donde había escuchado esa dulce voz.

-¿'Tas enojado conmigo?- La pequeña se llevo un dedo índice apuntándolo hacia ella.

-No… No me enoje contigo… Yo te quiero y jamás te hare daño, ¿me perdonas?- Hinata le dio una sonrisa, la mas encantadora y lo abrazo. Itachi correspondió, ella era su niña.

En el umbral de la puerta estaba un rubio y miro la escena muy molesto. Hinata ya tenia a sus favoritos y era probable que el ni siquiera figurara en su lista. Se metió a su cuarto y se encerró. Itachi la mando a la sala, mientras recogía el desastre que era ese lugar. Maldijo por lo bajo, ahora tenia que comprar un televisor nuevo.

Ella no quería irse, de sobra sabia que Sasuke se había quedado dormido. Sin embargo recordó que "Cholesitop" le había dejado sobre la mesita de centro una caja de crayones y varias hojas blancas de papel. Comenzó a dibujar para pasar el rato.

Después de una larga hora, sonrió satisfecha.

Busco por todos lados a Naruto, pero al no encontrarlo, imagino que estaba en su habitación, camino hacia allí. La puerta estaba cerrada pero no tenia seguro, así que entro y vio al rubio que se sonaba los mocos con un pañuelo. Estaba llorando y ella se acercó a él.

-Cholesitop. ¿Porque lloras?- Pregunto mientras se abrazaba a su pierna.

-¡Oh! No Hina-chan… ¡Por nada!- Se sintió tonto por mentirle, la verdad, aquellas lagrimas eran de celos y mas al saber que la niña quería mas a los torpes de sus hermanos, que a él.

-Ya no estés triste, mira…- Le dijo mientras le tendía una hoja de papel.

Naruto lo observo detenidamente. En esta había un dibujo de tres muñequitos, dos con el cabello negro y uno con el cabello rubio; también estaba el dibujo de una niña de pelo azulado, él sonrió.

-Familia…- Dijo Hinata. Él se sorprendió… ¿Como era posible que la pequeña entendiera esa palabra? Lo más probable era que Tenten, le hubiera explicado su significado.

Lo que siguió lo dejo con la boca abierta.

Se inclino a darle un fuerte abrazo pero ella se le adelanto, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Te quiero…- Es lo que le dijo. Al escuchar estas palabras, el rubio se reprendió mentalmente de los celos absurdos que se permitió sentir. Hina-chan, necesitaba amor, el amor de una familia. Y si su madre no estaba, los posibles padres si. El la cargo en sus brazos, llevándola a la cocina. Con un pequeño imán en forma de Chibi-Sasuke pego el dibujo en la nevera.

-¡Eres toda una artista!- Le sonrió de una forma zorruna.

En ese instante Itachi y Sasuke se les unieron, a ver que había puesto allí el rubiales.

-¿Y esto?- Pregunto el pelinegro mayor.

-Ah! Hina-chan lo dibujo, ¿no es cierto?- Volteo a ver a la niña, quien se sonrojo tocando la punta de sus dedos índices. Todos se soltaron riendo, no habían reparado en que ese era un tic nervioso muy común en ella.

-Bien, basta…- Sasuke, vio que las burlas de ellos, la molestaban y corto por lo sano.

-Entonces… ¿Quien quiere ir al Zoológico?-Pregunto Itachi.

-¡Yo! ¡Yo quiero ir!- Naruto alzo las dos manos y brinco como si de un niño se tratara.

-Muy bien, pero tu pagas, ¿esta claro?- Itachi se cruzo de brazos y Naruto hizo una cara larga.

-¿Vendrás teme?- El rubio miro de reojo a Sasuke y le pregunto, a la misma vez que sacaba un pequeño monedero en forma de sapo.

-¡Hmp! No creo…- Respondió molesto. Hinata se le quedo viendo.

-¡Vamos! ¡Quiero ver a los animalitos!- Dijo la pequeña haciendo un puchero.

-¡Anda! Teme, yo también quiero ver a los animales…- Naruto lo halo del brazo.

-Si quieren ver animales, solo tienen que verse en un espejo…- Sasuke señalo a Itachi y a Naruto.

-No seas payaso, aunque la verdad, un payaso me haría reír mas…- El mayor hizo burla del comentario de su hermano menor. Volteo hacia el rubio y asintieron al mismo tiempo, en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo y sin dirigirse la palabra, planearon lo que debían hacer.

-¡No iré! ¡No iré!- Grito Sasuke mientras los otros dos se le acercaban con unas sonrisas de malicia.

De repente ya estaban en el auto, Itachi manejaba y Naruto era el copiloto. Hinata venia en el asiento trasero viendo a Sasuke divertida.

El pelinegro trataba de desatarse del amarre del que fue victima, pero los cinturones de seguridad estaban atados con fuerza alrededor de su cuerpo.

-¡Ah! Sasuke-kun, se me olvido asegurar las puertas…- Un ruido sordo lo espanto, ahora si, ya no podría escapar, dado el caso de que pudiera zafarse de sus ataduras.

-¡Idiotas!- Grito el pelinegro.

-Cuidado con esa boca, no querrás que nuestra princesa aprenda ese vocabulario, ¿verdad?- Lo regaño Itachi.

-¡Idiotas! ¡Idiotas! - Reía Hinata, pues debido a su inocencia no sabia que era una mala palabra. Los tres voltearon a verla reprobadoramente.

-Te lo dije- El Uchiha frunció el ceño.

Llegaron después de unos minutos, el lugar casi estaba vacío. Cuando se acercaron a la taquilla descubrieron con horror que estaba cerrado.

-¿Pues que horas son?- pregunto Naruto.

-Las cinco en punto…- Respondió Sasuke observando su reloj.-¡Deberíamos irnos!- El pelinegro suspiro tranquilo, después de todo él no quería estar allí.

-¡No! Vamos a entrar ahora…- Volteo y se aseguro de que no hubiera ningún guardia cerca, Itachi casi suspiro aliviado cuando entraron sin ningún problema.

-¡Hey! ¿Se puede saber que hacen aquí?- Pregunto un guardia malhumorado, quien estaba acompañado de otro. Los intrusos giraron lentamente.

-Tranquilo, de seguro son una pareja gay que vienen a festejar con los otros…- Dijo el más joven de ellos.

-¿Pa-pareja Gay?- Pregunto Naruto, sin creérselo.

-¡Si! Esto va a ser un día de campo privado, mas de treinta parejas que han adoptado hijos van a tener una reunión a las cinco y media.- Dijo el hombre.

-¡Ah! ¡Si! El y yo somos esposos, y ellos son nuestros hijos…- Dijo Itachi, mientras abrazaba a Naruto y apuntaba a Hinata y a Sasuke, respectivamente.

-¡Ah! Pasen adelante, por favor…- Dijo el guardia cambiando de humor.

-Gra-gracias…- Naruto casi estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo a Itachi que lo cogió de la mano.

-Cuanto amor…- Dijo el guardia, mientras trataba de abrazar y besar al fortachón.

-Aquí no…- Se separaron y cada uno tomo un camino diferente.

Siguieron caminando sin mencionar palabra alguna. Primero llegaron a la jaula del gorila.

-¿Como se llaman esos?- Pregunto Hinata viendo con los ojos muy abiertos a ese extraño animal.

-¡Ah! Esos en estado tranquilo se llaman Narutos pero cuidado, cuando se enojan pasan a llamarse Sasukes…- Dijo Itachi como si fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo, sin percatarse de que dos pares de ojos, unos azules y unos negros, lo miraban con un aura asesina.

-¡Oooh!- La niña estaba asombrada de que tuvieran el nombre del príncipe Hielito y el príncipe Solecito.

-No, la verdad es que se llaman gorilas- Naruto interrumpió la platica. Ella miro a Itachi enojada, pues le había mentido.

-Disculpa, princesita, fue una broma…- Itachi sonrió y puso su mano en la cabeza de la niña, revolviéndole los cabellos.

Anduvieron por todo el lugar y Hinata apenas miraba a un animal extraño, corría en su dirección riendo, seguida del pelinegro mayor y el rubiales.

Sasuke tenía una sonrisa fría y no evito pensar en Tenten, caminaba unos pasos atrás de los otros…

-¡Apresúrate, amargado!- le grito Naruto.

-¡Tsk!- El siguió inmerso en sus recuerdos y sus dudas.

¿Que habrá sido de ella?

¿Acaso no se preocupaba de su hija? Él sabia que lo de su enfermedad no era un pretexto para haber abandonado a la pequeña…

¿Porque Hina-chan no extrañaba a su mamá?

Cuando la encontrara, le iba a plantear cada una de estas preguntas… Si, era una promesa…

Un ruido ensordecedor lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Naruto corría de un lado a otro y gritaba como si lo estuvieran matando, pues un pequeño mono araña lo había pescado del cabello.

-¡Quítenmelo! ¡Quítenmelo!- Lloraba el rubio.

-¡Espera! Pues no corras tan rápido, así no puedo hacer nada…- Molesto, lo seguía Itachi.

-¡Idiotas! ¡Idiotas!- Corría Hinata detrás de ellos riendo y gritando esa palabra, que al parecer no se le iba a olvidar tan fácil.

-¿Que paso?- Pregunto Sasuke, empezando la carrera junto a ellos.

-Pues este idio…-Itachi dudo en continuar.

-Idiota, Mapachi…- Termino Hinata, ellos dos se olvidaron del rubio mientras observaban de reojo a la niña quien los miraba con una amplia sonrisa y los preciosos ojitos abiertos de par en par.

Iban a reprenderla, pero Naruto se les acerco y el mono salto a Sasuke…

-Sabia que era una maldita idea haber venido a este lugar…- El pelinegro trataba de quitarse al travieso mono, sin ningún éxito.

-¡Hey! No molesten a los animales…- Grito un guardia acercándose al cuarteto.

-¡Oiga! Por si no se ha dado cuenta, ese condenado animal- Naruto apunto hacia donde estaba Sasuke luchando para que lo soltara el monito.-Tie…- No pudo continuar porque el hombre lo interrumpió.

-¡Ja! No me importa como le llame a sus amigos, pero esta falta a las leyes del Zoológico merece que sean expulsados de por vida y de eso me encargare yo… Traiga para acá…- Se acercó hacia donde estaba el pelinegro y el animalito dócilmente paso a sus brazos.

-Vamos Itachi, te llevare a tu jaula…- Dijo mientras se alejaba y acariciaba el sedoso pelo de la pequeña criaturita.

-I-Itachi!- Rio cierto rubio agarrándose el estomago.

-¡Cállate! ¡IMBECIL!- Grito muy molesto el Uchiha mayor, sin medir las consecuencias.

-¿Imbécil?- Pregunto Hina-chan sorprendida.

-¡Ay! No…- Dijo Sasuke en un suspiro, llevándose una mano a la frente.

-¡Imbécil! ¡Idiotas!…- Si seguía esta situación así, muy probablemente la gente iba a pensar que la niña tiene el Síndrome de Tourette. ¿Pero quien les había dicho que habían nacido siendo padres? Esa noche tendrían una larga charla con su angelito.

-Si Tenten se entera de la "maravillosa educación" que le estamos dando a Hina-chan, seguro nos mata…- Naruto se llevo las manos detrás de la cabeza.

-¡Hmp! En todo caso debemos mejorar nuestros modales.- Dijo Sasuke con los ojos cerrados y cruzado de brazos.

-¡No seria mala idea! Cuando éramos solo nosotros tres no había problema, pero ahora…- Itachi miro a la pequeña, quien olía unas flores tranquilamente y después había comenzado a estornudar.

-¡Bien! Estoy de acuerdo, todo por mi hija…- Naruto rio, pero los otros le dirigieron unas miradas asesinas.

-Hasta que no sepamos quien es el padre, la niña es de los tres…- Sasuke dio la orden y los otros aceptaron a regañadientes.

Durante el trayecto a casa, pasaron a comprar unas pizzas para la cena. Esa noche iban a hablar con la pequeña Hinata.

Cuando llegaron al departamento, ella ya dormía.

Naruto la llevo a su habitación y la acostó en la cama.

-Cholesitop, Hielitop, Mapachi… Familia…- El rubio sonrió tiernamente al oír estas palabras que dijo entre sueños y beso la frente de Hinata. De repente una mueca triste se dibujo en su carita y comenzó a llorar.

-Mami…- Esa palabra retumbo en los oídos del rubiales, Hina-chan extrañaba a su mamá.

-No te preocupes, nosotros estamos aquí.- Dijo mientras secaba las lágrimas de la pequeña y le ponía entre sus brazos el zorrito de felpa. Tal vez deberían posponer la platica para otro dia.

_**Continuara…**_


	4. Tristeza

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimosto.**_

_**Nota importante: Historia original de Yukima- Sensei.**_

**IV**

Tenten se paseaba de un lado a otro por ese pasillo, ya hacía casi un mes que dejara a su pequeña hija en las manos de sus jóvenes amigos.

¿Y ahora que les iba a decir? ¿Que el doctor dijo que siempre no? Si que era difícil. Se llevo una mano a la sien y comenzó a masajearla, debió ser directa con ellos antes de decidir todo eso, la falsa enfermedad, el abandono de Hinata… Pero estaba tan desesperada.

Llevaba cuarenta minutos y no se atrevía a tocar la puerta del departamento. Cuando se veía decidida, dudaba, no sabía qué hacer.

Al fin se armó de valor. Alzo la frente, respiro hondo y apretó los puños, suavemente golpeo la puerta.

No hubo contestación.

Toco una vez más, en esta ocasión se escucharon ruidos del otro lado. Ella suspiro tranquila, vio su reloj.

Las once de la noche.

La puerta se abrió y revelo a una anciana, de mediana estatura y de cabellos blancos como la nieve.

-¡Hola jovencita! ¿Se te ofrece algo?- Pregunto la señora.

-Este… Si, ¿se encuentra alguno de los Uchiha?- La mujer se ajusto los anteojos y la vio de abajo a arriba, tratando de recordar de quienes le estaba preguntando, pues la verdad era muy vieja y en ocasiones sufría de pérdida de memoria.

-¡Oh! Si, el jovencito rubio y los dos pelinegros… -Le dijo mostrando una sonrisa muy rara, pues le hacían falta varios dientes.

Tenten hizo una mueca muy graciosa y asintió levemente.

-Lamento decírselo, pero ellos ya no viven aquí, se fueron acompañados de un jovencito extraño y una pequeña niña, preciosa además…- La señora hizo un ademan con la mano derecha para señalar la estatura de Hinata.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dice? ¿Habla en serio?- Los ojos de la castaña se llenaron de lagrimas, no podía creer que se habían largado y no conformes con eso, también habían cargado con su hija, SU HIJA. La joven estaba en estado de shock.

-Sí, tienen apenas unas dos semanas y francamente… ¿Acaso usted era novia de uno de ellos?… ¡Ay!- La anciana chillo pues Tenten la había cogido con fuerza del brazo.

-Dígame por favor… ¿A donde se fueron? ¿Porque se llevaron a mi bebé?- Preguntó con una angustia en su rostro, a la mujer le dio lástima que la joven llorara de esa manera.

-No lo sé, pequeña… Ellos pusieron a la venta el departamento, aunque recuerdo que dijeron que se iban a ir de la ciudad y ya no supe mas, lamento no poder ayudarte…- Fue lo único que le dijo.

-Gracias…- La joven dio media vuelta y se alejó hecha un mar de lágrimas de allí, tenía que buscar a su nena y no descansaría hasta no verla de nuevo a su lado. ¿A quien podía recurrir? Si estaba sola en el mundo, _él_ había desaparecido de su vida y ahora su más preciado tesoro también.

¿En quien podría confiar ahora?

¿Dar aviso a la policía? Era una excelente idea, pero si esas personas se enteraban de la existencia de Hinata, seria el acabose. Debía buscarla por sus propios medios, pero definitivamente daría con aquellos muchachos.

La enorme mansión estaba algo descuidada, después de tantos años de abandono. ¿Que más se podría esperar? Naruto había recibido por fin su herencia al igual que sus hermanos, pues ya tenían dieciocho años cada uno e Itachi contaba con veintiuno. Tuvieron que dejar el país para hacerse cargo de la empresa Uchiha, que tenia la sede principal en Estados Unidos.

Fue un largo viaje, pero no necesitaban pasaportes. Después de todo eran bien conocidos, así que no hubo problema con Hinata, puesto que se creyó que era parte de la familia. Aunque consiguieron varias actas de nacimiento antes de irse de Japón. Ya que la niña tenía el apellido de Tenten y se las facilitaron en el registro civil, claro con el encanto que se cargaba Itachi, ¿quien podría resistírsele?

También estaba con ellos Tobi. El chico se había encariñado a tal punto con Hinata que lloro lagrimas amargas cuando se entero de que se iban a ir, así que lo "adoptaron". Aunque su grupo de amigos ni resintieron la ausencia del chico.

Tenían menos de tres días que habían llegado y ya habían comenzado a reparar la casa. Tobi y Naruto ayudaron a arreglar la habitación de la niña. Hubo varias peleas entre estos dos, pues el rubio quería que la habitación fuera naranja y el otro decía que el rosa era el más indicado para una "mujercita", pero Hinata les dio una lección; ya que su color favorito era el violeta. Después de varios días contrataron un buen grupo de sirvientes, entre los cuales estaba una mujer de nombre Kurenai junto a su esposo Asuma, quienes tenían un hijo de ocho años, Sai.

Fueron varios meses de arduo trabajo, al fin de estos pudieron descansar. Hinata iba al jardín de niños, casi siempre en compañía de Tobi pero los otros días, iba en compañía de Naruto o Sasuke. Las maestras se derretían por este último, pero era porque aun no habían conocido al guapo de Itachi, según las propias palabras del Uchiha mayor.

-No tuvieras tanta suerte, tarado.- Gruño un rubiales mientras se rascaba el ombligo, tumbado en el sofá.

-Es la verdad, ¿que culpa tengo yo de haber nacido extremadamente sexy?- Decía el joven que estaba parado junto a la ventana, mientras miraba hacia el exterior cruzado de brazos.

-¡Hmp! Imbécil…- Soltó el chico de ojos azules, mientras volvía a la faena anterior con mas ganas.

-¡Naruto! Eres un desaseado…- Grito Sasuke observando por el rabillo del ojo a su hermano, quien saco algo del pequeño hueco que tenia en la barriga.

Los otros jóvenes se quedaron algo sorprendidos y más al ver que después de unos instantes, el chico comenzó a estudiar a detalle lo que había atrapado entre sus dedos, sin importarle realmente lo que opinaran los demás.

-Esto parece… ¡Ramen!- Menciono con alegría, mientras hacia un ademan de echárselo a la boca, ante la mirada atónita de los morenos. Tobi contuvo la respiración debido al asco y salió huyendo de allí.

-¡Bah! Que exagerados, solo era una pelusa…- Murmuro con marcada molestia.- Bien, me iré a dar un baño…- Les hizo saber y se levanto de allí.

-Esto es como para volverse locos… ¿Has visto su habitación?- Cuestiono Sasuke a su hermano.

-Oye, déjalo ser… Lo que ocurre es que aun no se consigue una novia, cuando lo haga será un poco mas limpio…- Le comento a su interlocutor. Aun eran las diez de la mañana, pero ese día no habían asistido a clases, debido a asuntos de mayor importancia. A excepción de Hinata, quien se negó rotundamente a faltar a la escuela. A pesar de ser tan pequeña, tenía el don de la responsabilidad.

-En fin, no va a pasar de un extremo a otro solo porque se lo pidamos. Bien, ¿a que hora tenemos la junta en la corporación?- Pregunto cambiando de tema.

-A las diez, por lo pronto me voy a preparar… Kakashi nos espera a las nueve y media, junto a todos los accionistas y los supervisores de la empresa, así que apresúrate.- Le sugirió a su hermano y salió de allí rumbo a su habitación.

-Niños y niñas, este día vamos a hacer un pequeño presente, puesto que el lunes de la semana entrante será el día de las madres.- Dijo una rubia de ojos azul turquesa, quien respondía al nombre de Ino Yamanaka. Llevaba puesto un vestido a tono con el color de sus ojos y traía sobre este el mandil blanco reglamentario de cada maestra.

De pronto alguien golpeo el cristal de la ventana del aula, ella sonrió a la persona que estaba del otro lado.

-¿Dime?- Cuestiono, abriendo la puerta y saliendo de la sala.

-Ino, necesito varias hojas de papel de china y algunos palitos de paleta.- Dijo la otra educadora con mirada suplicante. La rubia observo sus cabellos rosados y sus ojos verdes que casi comenzaban a lagrimear, fue otra noche fallida, al parecer.

-Ay, ¿no me digas que olvidaste comprar el material? Sakura, te he dicho una y mil veces que el trabajo es primero.- Le soltó, mientras se ponía las manos en la cintura enojada.

-Lo se, pero Iruka se ha portado extraño estos últimos días…- Dijo con tristeza en su voz.

-¿Qué te he dicho? Consíguete a alguien de tu edad, además un hombre casado y con hijos no trae nada bueno. ¿Qué tal si su esposa se entera? Y lo peor… ¿Y si es una psicópata desquiciada?- Le cuestiono apuntándola a la altura del pecho.

-Vale, lo se. Pero me dice que se va a divorciar y que me quiere…- Murmuro mas para si misma que para su interlocutora.

-Sakura tienes dieciocho años, no eches a perder tu vida así… Tú eres muy buena y aquel tipo no te merece. Me imagino que te pidió lo de siempre…- La peli rosa afirmo las sospechas de su amiga.

-Tú sabes que mi mayor deseo es casarme y formar una familia, se molesto mucho… Yo…- Le hizo saber casi al borde de las lágrimas.

-Si no fuera porque estamos en el pasillo de la escuela, te juro que diría hasta de lo que se va a morir ese tipo. Bien, es poco ortodoxo que hablemos de nuestras intimidades aquí. Si gustas, después de clases nos vamos a comer y así, podremos charlar con más libertad. ¿Te parece?- Dicho esto abrazo a la chica de ojos color esmeralda y se despidió de ella.

-Ino… ¿Me podrías prestar las cosas?- Pidió la joven a su compañera con una mirada suplicante.

-Bien. Espérame aquí…- Suspiro mientras entraba de nueva cuenta al salón de clases.

Hinata estaba muy roja por las cosas que le decían Matsuri y Sari, aunque la segunda solo lo hacia para seguir a su hermana.

-¡Vaya! ¿Así que no tienes mamá ni papá? Eres huérfana y además eres tonta…- Le dijo sin saber que hería su pequeño corazón.

-Y-yo si t-tengo m-mamá…- Menciono con temblor en su voz.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y porque nunca viene ella? Escuchas eso, Sari, solo se quiere dar importancia…- Soltó socarronamente.

-Si, eso es… ¡Eres una huérfana, porque he oído a la maestra decirlo y tampoco tienes padre!-Le señaló, mientras que la ojiperla con sus manitas se cubría el rostro dejando salir el llanto.

-¡Cómo llora!- Menciono burlonamente la castaña a su cómplice, sin darse cuenta de que Ino había escuchado todas sus groserías.

-Matsuri y Sari Mikoshi, eso no fue agradable.- Les hizo saber con cierto enfado.

-¡M-m-maestra!- Las dos giraron y se quedaron petrificadas al ver a la rubia que se acercaba a ellas. En ese momento sonó la campana para el recreo.

-¡Niños pueden salir en orden del salón! Excepto ustedes dos…- Les aviso a sus alumnas, quienes estaban prestas a huir de ahí. Después se acercó a los estantes y saco el material que necesitaba Sakura.

-Discúlpame, estos pequeños algunas veces pueden ser muy crueles.- Le dijo en voz baja al oído a su amiga.

-No te preocupes, solo no seas muy dura y gracias por tu ayuda…- Sugirió a Ino para después agradecerle y dio la media vuelta alejándose por el corredor, esquivando de vez en cuando a los pequeños estudiantes que corrían y gritaban a su alrededor.

La joven rubia se giro y se sentó sobre el escritorio.

Corroboro que estaban a solas y comenzó a hablar.

-¿Se puede saber que es lo que pretendían?- Cuestiono a las chiquillas. Matsuri estaba cruzada de brazos y observaba a la ventana, mientras que Sari tenía la vista clavada en sus zapatos.

-Solo bromeábamos…- Hablo la castaña, como si fuera algo sin importancia. Ino observo a la pequeña, era demasiado rebelde.

-¿Bromeaban? Eso no es correcto, Matsuri, mírame…- Le insto la Yamanaka, al ver que la mocosa la ignoraba por completo.

-¿Qué quiere que le diga?- Cuestiono a la mujer.

-Quiero que cierren sus ojos…- Les pidió con voz dulce.-Ahora imagínense por un momento que no tienen padres, que están solas en el mundo… No se tienen la una a la otra…- En un principio la pequeña castaña estaba reacia a obedecer, pero al fin se decidió a seguir las instrucciones de su profesora.

-¿Y esto de que nos va a servir, Yamanaka-san?- Pregunto la otra niña.

-Ahora lo sabrán… Imagínense que llega la pequeña Hinata y comienza a insultarlas, que no tienen padres, que son huérfanas… Díganme… ¿Cómo se sentirían?- Les cuestiono lo mas calmada posible. Sari era una niña muy sentimental e inmediatamente comenzó a llorar, no así su hermana. Esta ultima aunque se imagino en la situación de Hinata y le dolió, no mostro ningún cambio en su estado de animo.- ¿Saben lo que tienen que hacer después de que yo hable con ella?- Cuestiono a ambas chiquillas.

-Disculparnos con Hina-chan…- Respondieron al unísono.

-Eso es. ¡Bien!… Ella no va a estar en nuestra clase, sino con la maestra Sakura, así que sean más amables con Hinata, ¿de acuerdo? Vayan ahora a tomar su almuerzo… Las guio hacia la salida del lugar, mientras que se alejaba en la dirección contraria, para buscar a la pequeña en los patios de juegos.

Hinata se había ocultado en una boardilla que había en una de las aulas que estaban en reconstrucción, aunque el acceso hacia dicho lugar estaba bloqueado, de alguna forma logro colarse hasta allí. Ahora abrazaba con más fuerza a su zorrito y lloraba, era cierto. Si tenía mamá, pero papá, no. Poco a poco le venció el sueño, y en estos estaba presente un hombre y aunque no pudo distinguir su rostro se dio cuenta de quien era.

"Papi…" Una palabra que salió de sus labios con mucho dolor, aun para una niña pequeña.

Los Uchiha llegaron a la casa, ya eran las tres de la tarde y Hinata probablemente ya había comido y hecho su tarea. Sasuke subió a su habitación, mientras que los otros iban hacia la cocina a comer algo.

Esperaban ver a su nena, pero no apareció por ningún lado.

-¡Naruto! ¡Itachi!- Oyó gritar desde el otro extremo del comedor a su primo Tobi, quien llegaba jadeando debido al esfuerzo que había hecho en correr hasta allí.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunto el moreno.

-¡Hi-Hinata desapareció!- Dijo entre sollozos.

-¿Qué?-Cuestionaron con preocupación.

-Llamaron de la escuela, no la encuentran por ningún lado… Ya dieron aviso a las autoridades competentes pero…- El ya no siguió, Naruto lo había cogido del cuello de la camisa.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Y porque no nos avisaste desde antes?- A punto estaba de darle un puñetazo pero Itachi lo detuvo.

-Lo intente, pero no pasaron las llamadas debido a la reunión que tuvieron en el trabajo…- Les confeso con tristeza. Los tres corrieron rumbo a la puerta y desde la escalinata, Sasuke los observo un tanto sorprendido. Se había dado un baño y ahora llevaba puestos solo unos pants y zapatos deportivos.

-¿A dónde tan deprisa, idiotas?- Trato de indagar a sus compañeros.

-Sasuke-teme… ¡Se ha perdido nuestra princesa! ¡Vamos ahora a la escuela, apresúrate!- A grandes zancadas bajo los escalones de dos en dos y no le dio importancia al hecho de que iba sin camiseta.

Al llegar a la escuela, la directora estaba acompañada de las dos maestras, ya que la encargada de la niña era la rubia pero su amiga peli rosa no podía dejarla, ya que era necesario que estuviera para apoyarla.

-¿A dónde esta nuestra niña?- Cuestiono Sasuke con ira.

-Cálmese, señor Uchiha…- Pidió la mujer que estaba de pie frente al escritorio. La directora era una rubia, de ojos color avellana y de curvas proporcionadas, pero se veía una mujer demasiado segura de si misma y no iba a permitir que unos mozalbetes quisieran imponer su ley.

-Señora, no se imagina cuanto estamos preocupados por Hinata… Así que explíquenos que ha pasado…- Dijo Itachi con educación, para zanjar cualquier malentendido que pudiera surgir debido a la actitud de su hermano menor.

La mujer suspiro con pesadez y les conto lo que había pasado.

Naruto salió de la oficina, seguido de las dos educadoras.

-Señor Uchiha…- Hablo la rubia primeramente.

-¡No deseo sus disculpas, solo encontrar a mi hija!- Soltó sin tomarles la debida atención. El chico de ojos azules camino por los largos corredores, hasta llegar a las canchas y el área de juegos.

-¡Hinata-chan!- Grito y por respuesta solo obtuvo el incesante sonido del viento meciéndose entre las hojas de los arboles.

Se regaño mentalmente, no había nada que hacer. Era seguro que la niña no estaba allí. Se dio la media vuelta y noto algo extraño entre una rendija que había en el muro que rodeaba la escuela, tan pequeña pero que fácilmente podía caber un crio de la edad de su nena.

Con agilidad salto el obstáculo y corrió rumbo a ese lugar en construcción, algo le decía en su corazón que su princesa no estaba lejos. Y no se equivocaba.

_**Continuara…**_

Bien, bien, bien. Ni tanto, ni tanto, ni tanto. Lo admito soy una incumplida pero tratare de subir el próximo capitulo lo mas pronto posible.

¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Definitivamente no hay suficientes musas… Canciones, no. Telenovelas, no. Novelas, no. ¡Nada me inspira!

Al fin nos enteramos de una parte de la verdad de Tenten… ¿Qué pasara ahora? No lo se… Jejeje

_**¡Gracias por leer!**_

_**HinataUchiha82**_


End file.
